No More Trying, I want it
by Returner
Summary: He would be with her, she had to be confident that she would be with him. She loved him, she wanted him.Sequel to Tried But Did not Want It.


No More Trying, I want it

By: Teddy Parker (Aww, well nothing is still mine, I owe from this story the party. After that Nada…cries)

Botan sat on his favorite chair and looked at the empty bedroom. He had been gone for three hours and she was beginning to loose hope she would see him till the morning. But no she wanted him to come home now.

She sighed looked at the clock once again. "Where are you?" She asked the lonely bedroom. No answer. Months ago he would have been home right after he was finished with school or if he was working he would drop by to see if she needed anything. She sighed again.  
Tying her hair into a tight pony tail she made her way down stairs. She looked to see if her coat was in sight and after a five minute search she found it. Opening the door and grabbing her keys as she ran out she made her way towards the only person she knew might be able to help.

The lights were not on in the small apartment. But she knocked anyways knowing that someone was bound to answer the door. Ten minutes later she came face to face with the face of a very annoyed Yusuke. "Hey Botan. What are you doing here? And what do you want?" He looked at her and she smiled gently. "Do you have any idea where Kurama might be?" She asked shyly. Yusuke smirked and nodded. "Yeah, he went to a party. But he didn't tell me where." She looked at him and nodded. "Thank you." And she turned and walked quickly down the stairs and ran towards the park.

She wanted to tell him that she loved him. She wanted him to know that. But now it seemed that it would have to wait. ' You took too long. It could have happened months ago. But you kept it a secret, for far too long.' She sniffed a little bit. "No I wont cry. It's just a party not a date." She told herself. 'But who did he go with?' That little nagging voice asked her. Her eyes widened and she shook her head, No just two nights ago he had said he loved her. That he would for the rest of his life. And even though that had made her happy, her heart, mind and mouth all froze. From that night he had kept away from her, giving her space. 'But you didn't need it, I needed him. Oh, Botan you are so slow at times.' The voice mocked her. It was bound to happen, as soon as she gathered the strength to tell him something had to go and ruin it.

But she now had.

And he who was so admired by many women in his job and others who he did not even know. He was popular everywhere he went, his was beautiful which is something almost impossible in the male population. Botan sighed and wiped away the tears. He would be with her, she had to be confident that she would be with him. She loved him, she wanted him.

Botan slowly got up and made her way towards the park entrance to walk out. The stars were shining brightly and the moon looked so peaceful. She managed to smile. "You there, looking for me?" A deep voice asked from behind her. She gasped and turned to face Youko Kurama. He looked like he belonged to the night where he was standing. The moons beams making his silver hair glow.

"Hey, yes I was looking for you. I need to tell you something." She said looking at him and smiling gently, this was why she loved him. The way he looked at her now made her legs weak. He moved closer to her and hugged her. The warmth was what she loved most about him, he felt safe and something she couldn't name. But its what made her want him even more.

"So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess, Botan?" He asked her. She laughed.  
"Can we get some place that's not cold and has heat?" She him. "Is that it?" He asked her she shook her head. "There's more. But I really want to get somewhere we can both be conferrable." She blushed a little, she didn't know why she was blushing. All she knew was that she needed to let him know. To have him. To hold him close to her. She smiled into his shirt. Her face still bright red and ears humming from all the blood rushing through her. Yes, this was perfect.

"Botan. Come on let's go home." He looked at her and grinned. His white even teeth gleamed at her. And she took her chance then. " I love you." She whispered looking at his warm golden eyes which grew wide and his face seemed just as surprised as her. "I love you, Botan." He said smiling then. The smile kept on growing and it turned into his famous smirk. " I knew my charm would work sooner or later. What did it? My personality right?" He said and that was when she realized that ever since they met this was the first time that he had shown her his smile, and she felt special.

Botan laughed then threw her arms around him. He wrapped himself around her and swung her around. He was happy. She was happy. This was what was meant to happen a long time ago.  
"Say it again." He whispered. She did, twice before he kissed her. When he pulled away she was out of breath. his lips were so soft on hers, she felt like she was floating when he kissed her again. his tongue in her mouth moving gently making her want more of him. "Can't we go home now?" She asked him. He nodded. And both walked hand in hand towards their home.

But something was bothering her. "Hey Kumara? Who's party did you go to?" She asked at last. Kurama looked at her and answered, "What party?" He asked confused. Her eyes widened then she shook her head. "Never mind, I think next time I'll wait at home instead."  
"No, don't stop, it's fun chasing you around, besides it will come useful come night time." She blushed while he laughed. She wanted to point out that it was, but that would make her look like a dog in heat. She sighed happily and let him guide her down the empty street, towards their home.

A.N. Well here is the sequel, I'm still happy by the way it turned out.But I need to know what people think of it.


End file.
